


A Room For You

by thinkinghardhardlythinking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkinghardhardlythinking/pseuds/thinkinghardhardlythinking
Summary: Sam has a surprise for his new girlfriend, the reader, which is very fluffy and romantic, and latterly very smutty
Relationships: Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	A Room For You

Dean had gotten an extra La-Z-Boy recliner for the ‘Dean Cave’ a few months ago, just so you had one too, and you’d been genuinely touched by the gesture.

“Thank you. So much.” You’d said, kissing him on the cheek, happiness flooding through you.

“It’s cool.” He’d said, shrugging, “No big deal.”

And you and the boys had sat there and watched movies and you’d enjoyed that he’d so happily let you spend time in, what he called ‘The Fortress of Deanitude.’ And now you did it regularly. It was always a good time.

It did, however, have a distinct ‘Batchelor Pad’ vibe and although you were more than happy to spend time in there, either watching movies or playing foosball while drinking from the ‘bar’ and listening to the jukebox, you didn’t really hang out in there unless he wanted to. It was his thing.

A few weeks ago, you’d been reading in the bunker library, when Sam had come up behind you, covered your eyes and told you he had a surprise for you.

“Really?” you’d said, excitedly.

“Mmm Hmm. Come with me.” He’s sounded almost as excited as you.

He’d kept your eyes covered, gently guiding you, out of the library and through the bunker corridors, to one of the rooms none of you ever hung out in.

You’d been stood there, him close behind you, his hands still covering your face, when he asked, “You ready?”

“Yep!”

He took his hands away and you saw that you were both standing in a room, not dissimilar to your bedrooms, but that had been turned into a make shift lounge.

“I know it’s not much, it’s sort of basic, but I sort of got the feeling that the ‘Dean Cave’ wasn’t really your style, so…” He was looking at you expectantly, eyes wide and biting his lower lip, like a kid showing off the macaroni art they’d made, excited and proud, waiting for your response.

You looked around. There was a rug in the middle of the room. There was a couch, simple but comfy looking, big enough for three. A coffee table. A lamp. A little free standing bookshelf where he’d put the stack of non-lore books that had been in a pile in the corner of your room. On top of that, the TV that Sam had had in his room and a small DVD player. It was all set up and ready to go.

“Oh my God….Sam, this is so…lovely of you. So thoughtful…and…” You trailed off, moved by the effort he’d gone through.

“Well, I wanted you to have a place you could relax in that wasn’t just your room. Especially for when we’re away, hunting, y’know? But also, we can just hang out in here sometimes, when Dean’s ‘cave’ is too…testosterone-y. And…I thought we could find you something to hang on the walls and…” He moved past you to motion at the couple of cushions and the folded blanket on the couch, “…it might not be completely right, I mean, I don’t know about this stuff. I’m not really a ‘home decor’ person. Never really done the whole ‘nesting’ thing, but…erm….women like pillows, right?”

“They’re cushions, Sam.”

“Right. Yes. I knew that. Um, if they aren’t right and you hate them, we can get you other ones, better ones.”

“They are great, honestly. I love them. Is that your TV, from your room?”

“Well, I have you now. There are better things to do in my room than Netflix.” He said it genuinely, though it came out, sounding delightfully suggestive. An involuntary smile spread across your face. “I mean, we don’t really watch TV in there anymore anyway. And if we want to watch stuff in bed we can just hang out in your room.”

You nodded in agreement and noticed the vase on the table with flowers in it. He saw you looking.

“I wanted to make it nice.” He made his way back to standing behind you, pulling you close in his arms and put his head on your shoulder, in the curve of your neck. He rocked you, just ever so slightly as you both stood there. “Do you really like it?”

“Sweetheart, I love it.” You felt the big smile on his face against your cheek, as you lifted your arm up to stroke his hair. “I can’t believe you did all this. It’s perfect.”

And it was.

You still hung out, amongst the leather and neon, in Dean’s ‘cave’, when he invited you. But when he was out or away or chilling by himself, you and Sam would be here, in the room he’d made for you.

And when the boys were away, you could spend time in here, looking at all the things Sam had put together for you, the space he’d made in their home, just for you and it made you feel happy and reminded you he cared, even when you missed him and he was far away.

It was such a lovely gesture, especially since you’d only been ‘together’ a short while. You’d known both the boys for a long time now, of course, but it had taken a while for you and Sam to make the leap from friends to….more than friends.

You were in that gorgeous sweet spot now. The ‘honeymoon’ period, didn’t they call it?

It was still new enough to be exciting. To still be finding out new things about each other and to be blown away each time you did. To find each other endlessly fascinating and want to know more. To still feel butterflies in your stomach. Still feel your heart swelling at the slightest thing he did for you. To still be overcome by how wonderful he was and overawed that he was…yours…and that he felt the same way about you. You were both so ridiculously happy, you couldn’t believe how lucky you were to have found each other. How lucky you were to get to be with each other.

But the newness, the excitement, was balanced with a warm, sweet comfort. The time you spent getting to know each other, exploring each other, falling for each other, gave you an ever growing foundation to keep building your blossoming relationship on, as the ‘first’s came and went.

The first time he touched you beyond a friendly hug or shoulder pat, when you felt…something else…in his touch. The furtive glances and looks that lasted just a moment too long, that followed. The first time you spoke about what was really going on; your feelings.

The first time you held hands walking down the street in town. Your first kiss. Your first date. The first time you’d been with each other…and all the deliciousness that had entailed….

The first time you slept all night in the same bed, just slept, wrapped up in each other. The first time he’d woken you up with breakfast in bed. First shower together. First time he’d referred to you as an ‘us’. First time he’d introduced you as his ‘girlfriend’. The first time he called you ‘Baby’, ‘Sweetheart’, ‘Honey’. Perfect moment, after perfect moment. All the gorgeous ‘first’s.

And so now there was both excitement and ease. You felt comfortable lying curled up in each other. You could reach for each other without thinking to pull one another close for a kiss or to just be in each other’s arms. It felt natural now, for one of you to instinctively put your arm around the other or to gently, absentmindedly, stroke the other’s skin while you read or watched TV. Yet, you still felt the giddiness of the thrill when the touches went from sweet and affectionate to teasing and flirtatious and then to wanting and hungry. It still made your stomach flip when his voice went lower, the way it did when you were alone and he leaned in close to tell you how sexy he found some particular part of you and what he wanted to do to you, or when his hands or his lips started to roam across your skin.

It was both familiar and extraordinary. Comfort, safe, warm, home - seamlessly switching to sexy, electrifying, heart beating fast out of your chest exhilaration and then back again. It was the perfect point of intersection, this blend of two different flavours of the same heaven. It was the powerful intoxication of falling for him. And having him catch you.

Dean had wanted to go out this evening.

“Do you want company?” You’d asked. You didn’t really want to go but you had made a conscious decision when you and Sam had got together that it absolutely could not negatively impact Dean, you would not let it. His friendship was valuable and important and you wanted to nurture it just as much as your relationship with Sam. After all, you’d moved in here as a friend to both of them and you knew how annoying it could be, living with a couple. The thing was, as much as you and Sam tried to keep the cutesy stuff away from him, you knew you didn’t always manage.

“Sweetheart, I appreciate the offer but tonight, all I want is to go find a dirty dive bar, play some pool and find me a bad girl who likes a good time. You and that twitterpated puppy dog brother of mine making those gooey faces at at each other all night is not what I had in mind.”

“Gooey?” You asked, disgusted.

You felt bad, maybe, despite your best intentions you were making him uncomfortable. You really didn’t want to ‘three’s-a-crowd’ him in his own home. He clearly saw the distress on your face and quickly added,

“Gooey. Romantic, Whatever, you know what I mean. Look, it’s not that I don’t love spending time with you both. I do, and next week, we can go raise some hell somewhere, OK? You can try and beat me at pool again.” He said, laughing slightly as he remembered how easily he had beaten you the last time you tried.

He playfully knocked your shoulder with his, “And I’m looking forward to our ‘Ghostbuster’s Double Bill tomorrow. The three of us….movie night. Can’t wait. Y/N, I love you and Sammy being together, it’s great, really, but you need to do that gross, weird, straight out of a rom com thing you guys do. And I need to do a lot of gross, weird things away from you both….preferably with that waitress at the place with the good jukebox and the nacho’s…with the big-“

“Yeah, I get it, Dean.”

“It ain’t gonna be out of a rom com though, I can tell you that.” He said, eyebrow raised, smirk on his face and looking like he was thinking disgustingly graphic thoughts already.

“Please, please don’t tell me what kind of cartoon porn scenario is going on in that head of yours right now.”

“It’s called Anime. And don’t judge what you don’t understand.”

And he’d gone. And if you were honest, you were kind of excited about spending the evening with just Sam.

You were lying on the couch, in the room he’d made you, half sat up against a cushion. Sam had somehow ended up lying on top of you, one leg between yours, the other outside of it. His weight was balanced across his arms, his legs and the couch so you could feel some of it but not the full force of it. And it felt divine.

His head was close to yours, perfect for talking low and quiet and the intermittent kissing that seemed to happen every now and again. The tender kisses, the soft laughter, the glorious heady intimacy, and the way he was looking at you - it was like you had taken the best dream you could ever imagine having and multiplied it by the biggest number you could ever think of.

‘Ah,’ you thought, ‘This is what Dean meant by gooey faces.’ Because he was looking at you so very tenderly, head slightly tilted, with softness in his relaxed smile. You were pretty sure your face looked the same way. If anyone else had been there, you would have totally understood if they rolled their eyes or faked retching. It was the kind of behaviour that was intolerable and nauseating when other people did it. But this wasn’t other people, it was you and Sam. And there was no one else around.

He was wearing a pale blue plaid shirt over a grey t shirt and jeans and his palm was cupping your face as his thumb gently and lovingly stroked your cheek. The lamp light was dim and cozy and the moment felt…perfect.

You ran your hand up his strong arms and up, past his neck to play with his hair.

“You are so…mmmmm” You said, struggling to find a word that would do him justice. “I love when your hair falls in your face like this.” You pushed a wayward strand behind his ear as he leaned, cat like, into your grasp and you felt your smile widen as it fell straight back. You knew, truly knew, that this was the most unoriginal, saccharine sweet, clichéd new couple chat, but it was so hard to care. Everything he did, everything he was, was beautiful and felt like magic. You could remind yourself again and again that this was how everyone felt about their partners at the start, when they were falling head first, but it didn’t take away the dizzying strength of the feelings. And the fact that he felt them too was only adding fuel to the romantic fire.

“Well, I love it when you smile like that,” he said, his eyes visibly tracing the curve of your lips before looking deeply into your eyes, “…it makes your eyes light up.”

“Of course. Have you seen my boyfriend? I mean look at you, if my eyes didn’t light up there’d be something wrong with me.” It was still so new calling him ‘your boyfriend’, you couldn’t get over how good it felt. “Oh God, we are the worst. We’re so sickening. If I wasn’t so happy, I would hate us so much right now.” You said, laughing.

He let out a little laugh of his own and nodded, smiling so wide that his dimples deepened.

“But you are? Happy, I mean?”

“Annoyingly, deliciously, completely and totally overjoyed.” You said, shaking your head, slightly. “It’s a real problem.”

“Is it too much? I hate to think of you struggling like this. You want me to be an asshole, take some of the edge off? I could….” He scrunched up his face, biting the inside of his cheek whilst looking skywards, trying to think of some typical ‘bad boyfriend’ behaviour. Only Sam would have to wrack his brain to try and think of ways to be less than great, you thought. “…I don’t know, I’ve not really had that many ‘relationships’, I don’t know what makes girlfriends mad. Though, y’know…I’m sure I’ll find out at soon enough.” You smiled at his self deprecating humility. Everything he said just made you love him more. God, you were insufferable, you thought. “Um…I could….forget your birthday? Leave my dirty socks all over the floor? Leave the cap off the toothpaste?…..”

You looked at him with your eyebrow raised and a challenging smirk on your face. “Could you now?”

He let out an affected sigh of mock resignation before effortlessly reciting you birthday and then saying “And…no, because leaving the cap of the toothpaste is gross and my feet would get cold which would suck.” He lifted his feet slightly to emphasise his point. They were massive yet strangely, still cute. Go figure.

“I could say something mean? Really ruin the moment?”

Playfully, you gave him a look that both dared him and warned him at the same time.

He made a show of scanning your body, inspecting it for something he could poke fun at. It made you slightly uncomfortable as you worried what he’d come up with.

He looked back at you and shook his head in mock disappointment and let out a big sigh. Shrugging, he said, “I’m sorry, baby, there’s just nothing here that isn’t perfect. I’m so sorry. I hate to leave you like this, all grossed out by the cuteness. But….I know it’s important to you and I will try harder.”

You laughed, “Please don’t.” and you kissed him. You’d heard someone use the expression ‘my cup runneth over’ once and that was how this felt, like your heart was a big cup full of all these gorgeous warm feelings and there were so many that they were just flowing over the sides constantly. It felt great but also it felt so great, it felt like you might burst. It was a strange and powerful feeling.

You leaned back, out of the kiss, against the cushion, your eyes falling back to his feet which were dangling over the edge of the couch and laughed at this gorgeous man who was being so adorable whilst also being a giant who couldn’t quite fit on a three person sofa.

He furrowed his brows slightly, curious as to why you’d laughed.

“No. God, nothing bad.” You said, reassuringly, “Just look at your feet, dangling off the edge of the couch. You’re so wonderfully tall.” You said, giving him a kiss, “You’re just so big….so beautifully big.”

You hadn’t meant for that to come out sounding so dirty, but you heard it straight away. He clearly did as well as he met your gaze with his eyebrow raised high and a very suggestive look on his face.

You were slightly embarrassed but mostly amused. “I didn’t mean it like that….although…” You said as you giggled despite yourself. “I just meant…..you know, you’re just so manly, my little massive giant man.” You played with his bicep, first as a playful way to underscore your point but then…you just couldn’t help it, it was so…firm. “So strong.” You continued, “So strong and…” You trailed off as you made eye contact with him.

His look and his demeanour had shifted in the moment. He was looking at you, not with the cute adorable look he’d had before but now steelier, with an edge. Still playful but in a different way; slightly teasing, very confident, entirely sexy.

“And…?” He said, and there was the voice, low and considered, seductive. God, it did things to you.

You returned the way he was looking at you, with a loaded stare of your own. You were holding your eyes on his, not looking away, wondering if he could feel the tension in the room and the heat rising. Yeah, he definitely could.

“And sexy.” You said, with confidence. “Really, really sexy.”

His eyes slowly lowered, trailing from your eyes, to your lips and then further and further down, his head dipped as he looked slowly down your body and back up again. He licked his lower lip, just slightly, but you noticed. He moved closer, slightly, and you moved to kiss him but he moved his head back, just out of easy reach. He smirked at you and you felt the words he didn’t have to say, ‘Uh uh, not yet, when I say, when I think you want it bad enough.’ You realised you were playing a game. A slow, sexy game. One you hadn’t played before. Another first.

Then you felt his hand running up your side and he lifted his hand to, not your throat but just under it, by your collar bone. You could feel the heat of his large hand as he moved slightly higher up, no force or pressure, but you could feel it there. You looked at it, splayed against the bottom of your throat and then looked back into eyes defiantly, smirking slightly too. You might not have played this game before, but you could play it with him. You wanted to. You weren’t going to look away.

“Does how strong I am, scare you? You know, it means I can do whatever I want to you?”

You knew the words themselves could have sounded threatening if they had been said by anyone other than Sam. His tone was still a bit playful and it was still that low voice, quiet and confident with its slow, teasing cadence.

“No.” You said, not hesitating or flinching or breaking his gaze.

“How come?”

“Because I know you, I know you could do whatever you wanted but I don’t think that would ever be anything bad or that I wouldn’t like. I don’t think you’d do anything that would harm me or that I didn’t want. Why, does it scare you?”

“No.” He said, serious despite the seductive smile, “I love it.”

He shifted slightly and you felt the growing hardness in his jeans against you. He leaned in to kiss you and you backed away, just slightly, just for a moment. He smiled and raised his eyebrow as if to say ‘touché’ and then went to kiss you again, pursuing harder though you had no intention of pulling back again.

The kiss was deep and urgent. His lips and tongue were insistent and passionate as his hands roamed over you, and then one snaked under your top and massaged your breast, his fingers closing in your nipple, hard under the lace of your bra. His kiss moved to your neck, you felt his lips and occasionally his teeth, as he rolled his still clothed hips against you. He was so hard.

Through the breathing that was getting increasingly deeper, you heard his deep hums of enjoyment and low, rumbling restrained moans of desire. You pushed his shirt off his shoulders and he kept kissing you, hard against your neck as he moved his shoulders to help you, before pulling back and lifting his T shirt off to throw it on the floor.

You looked at him for a second, taking in the sight of his huge, muscular, heaving chest and his eyes, wide with dark, blown pupils. He smiled at you, but there was lust in it, beautiful unbridled lust.

You leaned forward to run your mouth across his torso, your lips and tongue against his hot skin, as he reached behind you, undoing your bra and pulling your top up and off. Then he was on top of you again, your skin against his as you kissed, your hands running though his hair as he undid the button and zip of your jeans.

He pushed his hand into your jeans, under your panties. You felt his strong fingers as he moved them gently and teasingly past your clit and down to your entrance. When he felt how wet you were, he let out a low growl against your open mouth and bit your lower lip, gently. He moved his fingers, slowly, up and down, stroking through your lips, from your entrance to over and around your clit and back again, spreading the slickness and then repeating the movement, again and again. You threw your head back. It just felt…so…fucking… good.

He kept touching you like that as he leant into your neck, nibbling momentarily on your ear lobe before talking, in the voice he knew made you shiver, into your ear…

“I love knowing that I can make you feel this way.”

You felt one of his fingers circling your entrance before moving slowly into you. You felt him move it slowly back and forth before adding another and continuing the motion, crooking them slightly and stroking your clit with his thumb.

“You don’t ever have to be scared of how big or how strong I am. I can do whatever I want to you – “

He placed a long languorous kiss on your neck, just by your ear. The pace of his moving hand was getting faster. You were breathing deeper and sighs and moans were starting to fall, without thought, from your open, panting mouth.

“- but you should know, that even though I can do whatever I want, all I want to do, all I’ll ever want to do…..is to make you feel good….just like this-“

His was touching you faster and you both knew you were going to come soon, it felt amazing.

“-and to let you make me feel good too, mmmm, like you always do –“ he kissed your neck again and rolled the huge erection in his jeans against you. He continued talking as you moved against him, punctuating his speech with kisses and bites as he went on,

“-and when I’m touching you like this….or tasting you….or fucking you, I love knowing I can make you lose control. I love the sounds you make, your face, yeah, just like that, you look so fucking beautiful when you’re about to come….mmmm….and when I’m inside you, fucking you….deep and hard, you’re always so wet for me, you always feel so good, so tight around my cock….and the way you move around me and under me –“

You let out a high moan, you were so close. He shut his eyes, momentarily and groaned in response, “Fuckkk, I love making you make sounds like that. I love knowing that I am doing that, making you feel that good. I love watching it….and feeling it. I love watching you come apart around me, I love that I can do that to you, I love that I get to do that to you, again and again, I love that it’s my mouth, my hands, my body, my dick that make you feel that way, and when you are screaming my name and I know that your whole body and your mind is just responding to me, thinking about me, letting me do whatever I want….I fucking love that I get to make that happen.”

Your mouth chased the pink lips of his mouth, slightly parted against you, as you felt the rolling wave take over your body. Your body bucked with the force of it as he held you in place with his body, fingers fucking themselves in and out of you, thumb still moving in furious circles over your clit. He didn’t stop as you heard your voice calling out his name and the surges of intense pleasure that wracked you in electric swells as he whispered into your ear, his own voice starting to sound strained around ragged breaths, “You look so fucking good right now, baby, coming on my fingers and shouting out my name. Fuck…I love it when you say my name like that….mmmm” he said, his moan getting slightly higher and more desperate towards the end as his teeth scraped across the skin on your neck.

He slowly withdrew his hand as he moved up on his knees, undoing his jeans and removing them hurriedly. He lunged to smother your breasts with his hot, wet, open mouth as he pulled your jeans down. You reached to touch his hard cock but he grabbed your hand and pushed it back, holding it firmly against the arm rest.

“Later.” He said. “We have all night. Hands, mouths, all of it. Later.”

You felt the urgency, how bad he needed to be inside you, as he wrenched your jeans off and tossed them aside.

“Just for one second.” You said, insistent.

You loved all of his gorgeous, perfect body and you really did love his dick. The first time you saw it, you’d thought it was beautiful and you didn’t remember ever thinking that about a penis before.

You saw the extra flash of arousal across his face at how much you wanted to touch it. He moved closer towards you, so you could reach easily, and his head rolled back, eyes closed and letting out a loud moan as you put your hand around it and started to stroke it. Your thumb swiped across the top, smearing the precum he was leaking across his gorgeous tip. You loved that it was perfectly sized, big, long, thick – but not too much of any of these things. You loved the heft of it. You loved how hard it got. You loved the skin of it, soft, smooth, stretched. All of it. You loved how it felt in your hand and your mouth, and when it fucked you. You stopped moving your hand, bending instead to kiss it, lick it, run your tongue over it and then you wrapped you lips around it.

He moaned louder and put his hand in your hair, as you ducked your head, moving your tongue as ran your mouth up and down, up and down. You stopped after a few times and kissed it, open mouthed and with affection, before looking up at him and giving him a look that said ‘Thank you! Now was that so bad?’

He went from looking wrecked and desperate, as he panted, to smiling slightly. He loved how much you loved his cock. He was the same with your pussy but right now, he needed, needed to be inside of you. You loved that you knew that without him having to say it, that you could communicate without words now. 

He dove on top of you, lining himself up as he kissed you. He hummed softly and then said your name, once, and like it was the most beautiful word he had ever heard and then you felt the stretch as he pushed slowly into you, groaning. You felt him filling you up as your body instinctively arched and you inhaled deeply, eyes shutting, legs wrapping round him, one hand in his hair, the other against his strong muscular back.

His head was buried in the crook of your neck for a moment, but when he lifted it, you saw his eyes still shut as he bit his lower lip, forehead creased as he took in how good it felt as he bottomed out.

He looked blissed out as he opened his eyes and kissed you, a look passed between you as with a quirk of his eyebrows he checked you were good and you kissed him back, hungrily to let him know you were. He moved, slow but sure, deliberate smooth deep strokes as he kissed you back.

And then you were staring into his beautiful Sam eyes as he moved inside of you, it felt sexy but also close, connected, intimate.

And then more kissing, his lips on yours and on your neck, fervent and hungry.

“Fuck, Y/N…” he groaned.

“Mmmmm,” you moaned contentedly as you kissed him across the side of his neck and by his ear, hands running over his beautiful body, sweat sheened, powerful muscles moving faster.

“You’re so….tight.” He said, through laboured breaths, “You feel so….so good. You always feel….so fucking good.”

“You too, baby.” You said, honestly. He really did. You moved the angle of your hips slightly, so that now you could feel each push against your clit, as he ran a hand along your calf, folded up against his side.

His groans were getting louder as they fell one after the other from his beautiful, open pink lips. You saw his eyes on your tits as he watched how each thrust moved them, and then you felt his hands on them, kneading them with just the right pressure to make it feel, oh so good.

You were starting to feel the pressure building in you again. Without realising it you started repeating his name as you moved against him, the tempo of how you moved together, getting increasingly frenzied. And he was saying your name too, the way he did when it was building for him too. You ran your nails down his back. He knew you were close, he could always tell.

“Y/N…yeah, that’s it baby,” he said, his mouth kissing at any of your skin that it found as he fucked you so hard and so beautifully, “Just let go. I’ve got you….let it happen.” He moaned, long and loud before continuing, “You look so beautiful right now, Y/N…… Oh God, I’m gonna come too. Fuckkkk…… Fuck, you feel amazing.”

As he fucked you, hard, you felt your whole body seemingly clench tight in on itself and then violently explode in rhythmic ripples that felt as powerful as they felt like ecstasy, as he kept thrusting. You were saying his name, loudly, almost screaming it. And he was coming, grunting loudly, as his back arched, his face contorted with the power of his own orgasm.

You felt his aftershock shudders against you and inside of you as your body struggled to calm down and he sank on top of you, sucking in big gulps of air into his lungs. You could feel his heart beating fast, against your chest. He slowly, lazily kissed your skin as he pulled gently out of you and shifted to lie more next to you than on you, crushing the couch cushions behind him with his weight.

He propped himself up on one elbow, his head leaning against one hand, gazing at you, softly, lovingly as he ran the other over your skin, all the way up, into your hair, to cradle the back of your head.

“I don’t want to make you sickened by us again,” He said, pushing a gentle kiss against your forehead, before settling back to look deeply into your eyes, “but I feel so lucky, right now. So lucky and happy.”

A smile broke out across your face, you were about to say ‘me too’ but he carried on before you could.

“I am so in love with you, Y/N.” He said before, running his hand from your hair, along your jawline and using it to gently lift your head so he could kiss you, deeply and tenderly, on your lips. “I love you so, so much.” He said.

And hearing him say it was another beautiful first.


End file.
